Baby its Cold Outside
by goth4ever
Summary: I really must go." "But baby it's cold outside." KyorakuxUkitake Shonen-ai. this story go to the song "Baby its Cold Outside" by Rod Stewart and Dolly Parton.


Ukitake and Kyoraku sat together in Kyoraku's quarters, just having a couple drinks and laughing.

Ukitake sighed happily and propped his arm up behind him. He leaned back on it and held his sake cup in the other hand. He smiled then glanced out the window. "Hey Shun, what time is it?" he asked.

Kyoraku thought "Um… maybe… 2:30 in the morning…" he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he looked at the other fast "What?!"

Kyoraku's eyes widened and he looked at the other "What?"

"I have to go! I have to go to the human world at 8:30 tomorrow morning!" he stood up and set his cup down on the table.

"Aw~! Do you have ta leave~? We were having so much fun!" Kyoraku whined as he watched his friend walk over to him.

Jyuushirou chuckled and leaned over. He gently placed a peck on the other's cheek then looked at him. "Yes Shun, I have to leave. But I'll try and see you before I go, ok?" he told him.

Kyoraku looked at him with the puppy face then smiled "Ok."

Jyuushirou patted his on the head "Good boy. I'll see you later." Then he walked to the door and opened it to see lots and lots of pure white snow; in the sky and on the ground. Ukitake's eyes widened and he gasped.

Kyoraku looked at the snow with wide eyes then smirked. He stood up and walked to the other. He wrapped his arms around Jyuushirou's waist and put his chin on the other's shoulder. Ukitake looked at him.

"Well I guess you can't leave now." Kyoraku said with a smirk.

Ukitake shook his head "No, I still need to go."

Kyoraku frowned a bit "But it's snowing kitties and doggies out there Jyuu! You're gonna freeze!"

Ukitake smiled "And I thank you for your care, but I really must go."

"But it's cold outside."

"I really can't stay, Shun!"

"Baby its cold outside."

"I got to get home."

"But you'll freeze out there."

Ukitake leaned his head back and smiled at the other "You're very sweet but if I'm not at the gate at 8:30, Yamamoto-Sensei will have my head."

"But if you go out there then you'll get even sicker then already you are and you won't be able to go any way Jyuu." Kyoraku told him.

"But, what about Nanao? She might think that…"

"It's bad out there."

"Shun, I love you but I really can't stay."

"But baby its cold outside."

"I simply must go." Ukitake told him as he tried to take the other's arms off his waist. It didn't really work so well.

"No way, it's too cold outside." Shunsui smiled.

"The answer is no, Shun." Ukitake told him as he smiled back at Kyoraku.

"But baby its cold out there."

"Shun, it was really fun but I really must go."

"But the fun never has to stop."

"But what about the mission?"

"Just look out there! It's terrible!" Kyoraku told to him back he slowly started to pull the other back into the warmth of his room.

"But Yamamoto-Sensei will be suspicious!"

"Then let him be."

"But my 3nd seats will be at the door."

"Then we'll tell them to go away."

"But…"

"No buts, my delicious little shiro."

"Well what about just one little kiss?"

Kyoraku sat down on his bed and pulled Ukitake into his lap. "It's a blizzard out there."

"But I really must go home." Ukitake told him at he was pulled.

"You'll freeze to the bone out there."

"Then let me barrow a coat or something."

"It's way past your knees out there."

"Shun, you've been wonderful..."

"…and I never have to stop."

"But I really can't stay."

"Baby its cold outside."

"Shunsui…"

"Jyuushirou…"

Ukitake laughed and leaned back into the other's warm arms. "Well…"

Kyoraku looked at the other with hopeful eyes "Yes?"

Ukitake looked forward and smiled then he looked back and snuggled into the other's arms. "Well… maybe I can stay for… just a little while longer."

Kyoraku smiled big then kissed the other softly. Jyuushirou kissed back.

"You're lucky you can speak well." Ukitake told him after he finished.

Kyoraku winked at him "I know you too well."


End file.
